Talk:Mother Base (Caribbean)
I really think we should also include a picture of the maximum stage of Mother Base before it was upgraded to the Hexagon-based design. Weedle McHairybug 20:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :What's the maximum number of plants that the player can get? I managed to get around 10 but I see that it's possible to get around 17. Hell, the player can get a runway for airplanes. -- 21:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, not counting the plant before the upgrade, I'd say about 20 (as there are five sections with four struts each). Counting the plant before the upgrade, probably about 26. Weedle McHairybug 21:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ::How did the MSF get the plant upgraded so quickly? Kennedy 3421 13:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Kennedy 3421 :::Going by how, in-game, the way to "rank up" the plant (that is, build a new plant/expansion) dealt with the level of the various sections, I'd say that how they expanded was easily explained by they're having a lot of free hands. Speaking of Plant Upgrades, I really think we should add in a picture of the maximum level of the plant before we got the hexagon based design. Weedle McHairybug 14:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Well I do not have a Image or a PSP Camera Kennedy 3421 08:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 Fan fiction? Really? Is there any particular reason as to why there is fanfiction on the Mother Base page? Last I checked the wiki was for facts, please clean up the page, mainly in regards to the "sauna" section, of which the only part which has ever been mentioned in any source, official or otherwise, was in reference to a fight between Snake and Kaz, but still wasn't even remotely accurate, and in case the vandal is reading this, MB doesn't have a sauna, according to the quote from Paz that you got your insperation from they burst out of the showers, I would correct it myself but I am using an unsupported browser. Thank you for your time. :It's not fanfiction, though. This is actually official information. I'm going to direct you to it: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Heiwa to Wahei no Blues. Was released by Kojima Productions, Kojima himself had a hand in the CD drama, and besides which, the first five tapes were even included in the Japanese version of Ground Zeroes. That information was about as official as one could possibly get. So no, it's not fanfiction, although personally I really wish it were. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:27, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, Kojima wrote the CD so it might be canon. Then again, he also co-wrote Jamais Vu. I'd leave it up to Bluerock to decide whether to declare the CD drama canon. 15:26, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::It's a direct Konami production and isn't described as "pseudo-historical" or some other similar designation, so it's canon as far as I can tell. Still, wouldn't hurt to reference this sort of obscure info in future. --Bluerock (talk) 16:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::That, and portions of the CD Drama were even included in Ground Zeroes (well, the Japanese version, anyway). To be fair regarding Jamais Vu, the game gave a few hints that it took place in an alternate reality in an event that XOF was successfully stopped by MSF without the latter being devastated, so in that sense, it's semi-canon (meaning, not true canon, but at the same time not completely non-canon either). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:45, June 4, 2014 (UTC)